


Mercy

by Raineishida



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, That's My Story and I'm Sticking to it, bugging snow to tell him, but he's fun because he's like a kid, i wish people would join me, rygdea's slimy, still sailing this ship alone, they're hot and they should bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/pseuds/Raineishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rygdea teases Snow about Fang's good looks and about what appears to be a hickey on her neck, but he just can't figure out where it came from, and Snow's in no mood to confess his sins.</p>
<p>Takes place on the Lindblum shortly after Snow's capture at Lake Bresha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

“That’s gotta be a hickey on her neck. She’s trying to hide it with her hair, see?”

Snow didn’t want to give off the impression that he was nervous. He hadn’t meant to bite her. It wasn’t his fault his teeth were so sharp. But in his defense, he had a few marks of his own that Rygdea couldn’t see. “Maybe it’s a bruise from a fight with a monster.”

Rygdea chuckled. “Yeah, right. She’s obviously got one of us wrapped around her finger and it’s not me, and you’re married, so it’s gotta be Raines.”

Snow glanced over at where Fang and Raines were going over plans at the desk, talking quietly under their breath, not paying the two other men any mind.

Rygdea clicked his tongue. “Lucky bugger,” he muttered. 

Snow kept his expression as neutral as he could manage as he studied Fang’s body language. She leaned against the desk, her legs stretched in front of her, her arms crossed under her chest to maximize her cleavage as she leaned back to point at a flaw in the plans with an accusing fingernail. As he watched, she crossed one leg over the other, the fabric of her sari rising slightly up her thigh.

Snow’s mouth was dry.

Rygdea smacked his arm. “Yo, man. You’re like a hungry dog, chill out. I know she’s hot, but if she catches you staring you’ll get hell for it.”

Snow managed to tear his eyes away from her legs to meet Rygdea’s smirk. “You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

“Afraid so,” the brunet admitted, scratching the back of his head. “The bruises, man I tell you. She can pack a punch.”

“She’s...pretty tough.”

Rygdea snorted. “What do you think she’s like? I bet she’s crazy in the sack.”

Snow frowned. “Hey. Don’t talk about her like that.”

“You’re practically licking her with your eyes, don’t tell _me_ to cool it.”

Snow clenched his fists and ground his teeth together, letting out a groan of frustration. “Whatever. What am I doing here? Am I just here so you can keep an eye on me?”

“You can stay locked in your room if you want,” Rygdea offered with a grin. “Gives me more of a chance to talk to the lady.” The brunet glanced up just to catch Fang looking away from Snow.

Rygdea’s smile fell from his lips as he looked at Snow with wide eyes. “Holy hell, it was you.”

“What?”

“Come _on_ , dude! Seriously!?” he hissed. 

Snow shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’ll bet you do,” Rygdea said with a sly grin. “So answer my question. What is she like?”

“What is the basis for your ridiculous assumption,” Snow asked as monotone as possible.

“You guys are like. Fucking each other with your eyes across the room and it’s super awkward from where I’m sitting.”

“She’s attractive, sure.”

“You’re a real mystery man,” Rygdea breathed, leaning back in his chair.

“You’ll never prove it was me.”

“I could ask her.” Rygdea glanced at Fang, who was laughing at something Raines had said. Raines was smiling faintly, all business, but Rygdea didn’t miss the quick glance at Fang’s displayed cleavage. She was playing every one of them.

“But you won’t,” Snow replied with a shrug. “Can I go back to my room? I’d rather be there, locked away, if I’m not needed up here.”

Rygdea stood. “Fine. I’ll escort you there myself.”

They walked in near silence back to where Snow was being detained, when Rygdea stopped him at his door. “Why you, though?”

“Assuming you’re right, let’s look at the facts. Of all the men on this ship she could choose, you really think she’d go for someone who wasn’t stellar?”

“So why you, and not Raines?”

“Raines probably weighs a hundred pounds.”

Rygdea shook his head. “I don’t get you, man.”

“She’s tough. She probably would go for someone who challenges her, someone who can give her what she wants.” Snow shrugged. “Just a guess. Guess you’re not it.”

“I’ll lock you in now,” Rygdea mumbled. “You’re a dick.”

“And you still can’t prove it was me.”

Rygdea locked the door, leaving Snow shut in. He sighed, and glanced over at his bunk, where the bedding was still rumpled. If he looked hard enough, he probably would have found some of her hair on the pillow. 

He didn’t want to look. He didn’t want to be near the bed that probably still smelled like her. He didn’t need to be reminded of what he’d done, even with Serah on the same level of the ship, down the hall. 

He didn’t need to be reminded of how he’d screwed up.

He didn’t need to be reminded of how much he hoped Fang would return in the night and he wouldn’t deny her. 

He could try. He just didn’t want to. 

He’d just have to wait and see what happened. He was at her mercy, really.

And that’s just where he wanted to be.


End file.
